


The Corpsewitch and Her Fiance

by wybiegowritey



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: A homoerotic subplot, Detectives, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybiegowritey/pseuds/wybiegowritey
Summary: Nina Zenik is a noir detective by day, and a suave thief by night. Her noir detective partner, Matthias Helvar, is wary of her and is suspicious of her evening activities.After a showdown with her longtime chaotic thief enemy, Kaz Brekker, Wylan Van Eck's strange bachelor party for Matthias (involving a homoerotic subplot), and a not-so-fake wedding to find out who the Corpsewitch truly is, Matthias and Nina have found themselves in quite a predicament.(Absolutely none of this should be taken seriously except for the relationships.)





	The Corpsewitch and Her Fiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writing_addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_addict/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first Six of Crows fanfic so please be kind. This chapter/prologue is a commission for my friend @writing_addict, and its supposed to be all fun n games, starting from the beginning with little hints of seriousness.
> 
> Have fun reading the detectives' shenanigans!

“There was a robbery at Jan Van Eck’s home last night.”

The words spilled out of Nina Zenik’s mouth as she let out a sigh, tossing the file onto her partner’s desk. She sat down in her own little office, putting some of the information of the case on her computer. The man’s ice blue eyes flicked to the beige folder before picking it up and flitting through it. No sign of a forced entry, no sign of any disturbance. Just a missing painting in the living room. 

“Kaz Brekker striked again,” Nina said, stating the obvious. Her partner scoffed a little before nodding. “He seems to only really target the rich, hmm?”

“It could also be the Corpsewitch,” suggested Matthias Helvar. 

“She marks her areas, Helvar,” Nina said without hesitation. “With a skull, dust and bones around it. That isn’t in the report, is it? It must be Kaz Brekker.”

Matthias sighed. “In any case, don’t you think they’re fighting for the top of who can escape the FBI? I mean, two nights ago a somewhat rich guy named Jarl Brum had been robbed and almost stabbed with the Corpsewitch’s emblem. And before that it was suspected that Kaz Brekker had broken into Pekka Rollins’ home and--”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Nina said. “We gotta investigate this house, though. Find any more clues to who Brekker’s next target is, and what he plans to do with all he’s stolen.”

Matthias nodded slowly. Ever since they were trainees in the FBI, they’ve been inseparable. They became lifelong partners in the agency, always getting the ones who stole priceless artifacts. There were only two people who they could not catch; two notorious thieves who steal from the rich and-- at least, one of them does-- distributes them to the poor and needy. The Corpsewitch is an anonymous Robin Hood type. Matthias did, however, have his suspicions. Only one of them were not voiced.

After they had investigated the house, questioned Jan about what painting had been stolen-- a DeKappel, of course-- and searched the house for more clues. None, yet, but Nina noted the extra bedroom; wasn't Jan's son still living here?

By the time they'd left the house, the sun was setting. Nina and Matthias got into their car, and Matthias turned to her. "We should stay a little longer at the office," he suggested. 

"No, I can't," Nina said, her words slower, hesitant. "I need to do something at home."

"And what is that?" asked Matthias.

"Eating waffles," Nina replied. Matthias rolled his eyes, making Nina gasp. "Those waffles aren't going to be eating themselves, you know."

Matthias chuckled, then started the car and headed to the office. Nina wished him goodbye, then got into her own car.

She got into her own household, pulling on a red cloak, with a red hat to hide her identity. As much as she loved waffles, those would have to wait until her… other job was done.

The Corpsewitch had to one up Brekker.


End file.
